1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing and, more particularly, to data processing of visual representations of data.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generating visual representations of data stored in a structured data format is well known in the art. Creating a structured data format representation of data from a visual representation of the data is far more complicated.
Given the many ways in which data may be shown in a visual representation, there exists in the art no straightforward way of obtaining an accurate structured data format representation of the data gathered from the visual representation. Accordingly, what is desired is a heuristic for synthesizing a structured data format from a visual representation of data.